Honor
by Larissa Martz
Summary: —Es mi deber como la Gryffindor que fui. No soy una serpiente cobarde como los Slytherins —concluyó indignada ante la idea de borrarle la memoria al muggle. One-shot. Intento de comedia.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Jotaká, yo soy solo una humilde fan que se divierte escribiendo con sus personajes.

**Summary:** —Es mi deber como la Gryffindor que fui. No soy una serpiente cobarde como los Slytherins —concluyó indignada ante la idea de borrarle la memoria al muggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Honor<strong>

—Es mi deber como la Gryffindor que fui. No soy una serpiente cobarde como los Slytherins —concluyó indignada ante la idea de borrarle la memoria al muggle.

Un carraspeo se escuchó detrás de Lily y está al voltearse con una sonrisa nerviosa, se encontró Scorpius, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Serpiente cobarde, Slytherins? —Lily se encogió en su lugar y volteo a ver a Rose que la miraba con una sonrisa de lado. Pasaron unos segundos y la que Lily llevaba en sus labios se ensanchó al tratar de buscar una excusa.

—Tú sabes, Scor, vieja costumbre Weasley que tengo. Vamos, ¡no me mires así! Crecí en un ambiente _Gryffindor_, culpa al Tío Ron —ahora fue el turno de Rose indignarse.

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

—No digas nada Rose, sabes que es la verdad —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió victoriosa.

Ronald Weasley no había cambiado después de todo y Rose Weasley, su hija, sabían cuan prejuicioso su padre podía ser. Empezó a reírse un poco y suspiro. Esto no iba a llegar a nada.

—Da igual, Lily, no traemos dinero muggle. Tendríamos que ir hasta Gringotts para cambiar el dinero —repitió por segunda vez y se volvió a ver al muggle, que aún seguía hablando por teléfono tratando de contactar a su representante legal—. Ahora concuerdo con Malfoy…

— ¿Vuelvo a ser _Malfoy_ ahora, no? —bufó y Rose rodó sus ojos, cansada.

—Sí, desde que pensaste que no podía ser los suficientemente capaz de enseñarle a Lily a manejar —Scorpius lanzó una mirada al auto enfrente de ellos y alzó su ceja, esperando una respuesta— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver si soy patosa o no! —musitó con las mejillas encendidas—, las escobas no son iguales que los autos. Si tuvieras un poco más de confianza en mi Malfoy, esto no hubiese pasado.

—Claro, ahora es mi culpa… Culpen al Malfoy, siempre el culpable de todo —su voz monótona y su rostro sin expresión la hizo suspirar.

—Siempre te haces la víctima, ¿no? —entrecerró sus ojos y se volvió hacía Lily, pero esta ya no estaba. Era bien sabido que cuando la Weasley y el Malfoy empezaban a discutir, por mínimo que el motivo fuese, no era bueno interrumpirlos, por eso fue a hablar con el muggle y ver que tan mal había sido el golpe.

—Sentencio la verdad. Soy honesto, ¿sabes? —le mostró sus dientes blancos y perfectos en uno de sus famosas sonrisas _marca Malfoy_.

—Verdad que no hubiese pasado si me hubieras tenido más confianza. Solo Lily yo, en el auto, mientras le enseñaba a manejar. ¡Ah, pero no! El Malfoy protector quiso ver que su pequeña flor no fuese maltratada por la rosa patosa.

Una carcajada salió de los labios del rubio y Lily y el muggle los voltearon a ver.

—Espere un momento, ahora vuelvo… —le aseguró Lily y se fue a ver a ambos jovenes.

—Veo que por fin han arreglado lo que sea que hayan empezado, ahora, ayúdenme a convencer al muggle de…

—Lily —la interrumpió Rose—, ¿podrías recordarle a tu novio como fue que chocamos? Merlín, lo recuerdo y no lo creo, Lily. Deberías dejar de hablar mientras manejas, mientras estás en tus clases. ¡Es apenas la cuarta clase!

—No es mi culpa, Rosie. Scor me estaba hablando.

—Para que dejarás de hablar —la corrigió Scorpius.

—Fuiste tú la que empezó a presumir que no necesitabas… ¿Qué era? ¡Oh, sí! Ningún hechizo súper detector para ver, porque tus reflejos son tan asombrosos…

—Solo estás celosa porque entré al equipo y fui golpeadora, Rosie-Ross —su voz cantarina la hizo hacer un mohín y le mostró su lengua.

—Tuve más TIMOs y EXTASIS que tú.

—El Quidditch es mejor que las asignaturas en Hogwarts. Ahora, hay que convencer al muggle de…

— ¿_Muggle_? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó confundido de la nada el señor del auto chocado.

—Oh, genial, Lily, tu gran bocota habló de nuevo —Rose suspiró cansada y sacó su varita exclamando—: _¡Obliviate!_

Las pupilas del señor se le dilataron antes de siquiera preguntar que era ese palito con el que le apuntaba. Su ceño fruncido por la confusión se relajó y tuvo un aire de ensoñación por unos segundos antes de que volviera a la realidad y Rose guardará su varita.

—Señorita, disculpe, ¿hay algún problema? —preguntó como si la palabra _muggle_ nunca hubiese sido pronunciada.

—Ah… no, nada… —tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Señor, ¿puedo preguntarle cuanto sería del pago? Tenemos algo de prisa, verá, unos familiares nos están esperando y necesitamos llegar cuanto antes.

—No podría decirle aún, mi representante legal no ha podido contactar al mecánico. Pero el golpe es fuerte, muy serio en realidad. Fue una suerte que ninguno de nosotros o alguien más hubiese salido herido.

—Es una suerte, si —respondió Scorpius y le agradeció a Rose por haber actuado con rapidez. Patosa o no, Weasley sabía usar bien la varita.

Los tres voltearon a ver al carro del señor e hicieron una mueca. El precio no parecía uno bajo.

—Bien, creo que se tendrá que hacer.

—No hay otra forma, lo siento Lily. Tu innecesaria necesidad por ser Gryffindor en cualquier situación no se hará en esta.

—A la cuenta de tres, Rose —ambos sacaron su varita y por segunda vez el señor se quedó con la pregunta en su lengua.

— _¡Obliviate!_

— _¡Reparo!_

Exclamaron a la vez y Lily los quedó viendo atónita, con sus ojos abiertos y su boca colgando. Parpadeó un par de veces y su rostro se enrojeció de la ira.

Para cuando había explicado la mentira al muggle y ya se encontraban en el auto, ahora con Rose en el volante y Scorpius en el asiento de al lado, Lily estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la ventana.

Scorpius observaba a Lily de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, preocupado. Rose, en cambio, no quitaba la vista del camino. Había un silencio incomodo y cuando llevaban ya diez minutos, Scorpius suspiró y habló.

— ¿Estás enojada? —dudó un poco y se maldijo internamente por no saber cómo actuar cuando ella estaba en ese modo. Una mirada asesina de parte de Lily lo hizo maldecirse de nuevo.

— ¿Tú crees? —la pelirroja preguntó sarcástica—. Será una suerte si el pobre muggle no sufre secuelas. ¡Dos Obliviate en menos de cinco minutos! ¿Saben cuan mal está eso? Además, magia en un muggle, en el Londres muggle, donde pudo haber pasado otro muggle o varios —bufó molesta y volvió a fijar la vista en la ventana.

—Era lo correcto, ¿crees que a Molly le hubiese gustado que llegásemos tarde? Armaría un gran lío.

—Abuela, le gusta que la llames abuela.

Scorpius sonrió y se acomodo para ver mejor a Lily.

— ¿Sabes que eres toda una nenota? Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Lilian.

—Y tú nunca dejas de llamarme así en momentos como este —le mostró su lengua y después empezó a reírse.

—Muévete, Scorpius o harás que el clan Weasley tenga un funeral para los tres—por enésima vez en el día, Rose Weasley rodó sus ojos.

Los dos empezaron a reírse y después de unos segundos, Rose se les unió.

—Saben, debemos repetirlo —les sugirió Lily y los dos la quedaron viendo como si tuviera serpientes en el pelo.

—Estás demente, mujer.

* * *

><p><em>Primera historia sobre ellos. ¿Un review? Acepto todo, ¡hasta tomatazos! <em>

_Larissa:)_


End file.
